Sentir como sopla el viento
by LittleThief03
Summary: [SongficFanfic continuo]Kagura esta harta de su vida y aprovecha la menor oportunidad para salir de Naraku. Ahora es donde empieza su nueva vida a contratiempo,por que solo le queda 1 semana para morir.sesshxkagu
1. Capitulo 1 Arrastrándome en la oscuridad

**Nota de la Autora:**

Olas¿Como están? Ya estoy otra vez con uno de mis fics, que nunca acaban…sí, tendría que ser un poco más responsable y no hacer tantos fics a la vez. Pero…¿Qué quereis que haga¿Eh..? Si se me acuden un montón de ideas…Mejor apuntarlas! xD

Bueno¡espero que os guste este nuevo fic de uno de mis personajes preferidos: KAGURA! Jejeje, no pude evitar hacer un fic de Kagura y Sesshomaru! XD

Bien. Espero que lo leis y me envias viestra opinión o un rewiu, gracias!

Ah! **IMPORTANTE**: En cada capitulo habra un cancion, o sea, este fic se podria definir como un songfic.

**DISAMILER DEL CAPITULO 1: **Tanto los personajes de Inuyasha como las canción de Hoobastank "Crawling the dark" no me pertenecen.

* * *

**SENTIR COMO SOPLA EL VIENTO**

**-Fic de Kagura-**

**CAPITULO 1**

**-Arrastrándome en la oscuridad-**

_"La vida es un asco… es mi definición absoluta y definitiva, solo con contemplar mi situación uno puede comprender el porque. Lo mío no se puede decir vivir, cada día lucho para mantenerme en pie, para seguir a delante, más de una vez he optado por morirme, por dejarlo todo y descansar en paz, pero eso ¿Para qué¿Para encontrarme en un lugar peor que en el infierno en que estoy metida¿Para que después de mis suplicas a alguien en que nunca he creído caiga en el abismo y sea juzgada como pecadora¿Para que caiga en un infierno peor que este?"_

**I will dedicate**

**And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth**

**Of how my story's ending**

**And I wish I could know if the directions that I take**

**And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing**

**_(Dedicaré  
Y sacrifique mi todo para apenas un segundo valor  
De cómo conclusión de mi historia  
Y desearía poder saber si las direcciones que tomo  
Y todas las opciones que hago las hago para nada)_**

_"Eso es lo que pensaba antes, antes de que ese engreído me utilizara para hacer daño a la persona que amo, que amo en secreto, he intentando tantas veces que él me trate como la mujer que soy, y no como un esbirro de Naraku más. Pero, yo se que nunca llegara a considerarme ni tan solo un ser vivo, para él no soy…**NADA**… Pero no me importa, muy a mi pesar no me importa, la razón por la que me odie compensa a que él este bien. Ahora estoy en medio de dos decisiones imprescindibles para poder continuar, por que ya no veo sentido a mi vida, después de lo que paso con Sesshomaru…con la persona que amo… Estoy segura de que ahora me odia… ¿Morir o sobrevivir? Son dos decisiones contradictorias que me he formulado estos últimos días."_

**Show me what it's for**

**Make me understand it**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

_**(Demuéstreme cuál es  
Haga que lo entiende  
Me he estado arrastrando en la oscuridad donde buscaba la respuesta  
¿Hay algo más que qué me han dado?  
Me he estado arrastrando en la oscuridad donde buscaba la respuesta)**_

_" Mi decisión afectara para siempre mi vida, pero no me importa. Tan solo con tomar la decisión correcta me basta y me sobra. No quiero equivocarme, pero por todos lados veo partes negativas, y cada vez me doy cuenta de que mi vida no tiene sentido, y que no vale la pena continuar. Pero, se me hace tan difícil aceptarlo. Aunque a veces, solo a veces, pienso que debo servir a Naraku por todo lo alto, ya que fue el quien me creo, y le debo la vida, y tengo la sensación que debo actuar como hace Kanna: Obedecer y callar. Pero por otra parte él también es el que me maltrata cada noche por motivos incomprensibles, el que me utiliza para parar sus trampas a sus numerables enemigos, el que… el que hace que mi vida sea tan miserable… ¿Qué decisión debería tomar? No lo se… ¿Es que no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar? Todo lo veo negro como_ oscuridad…"

**Help me carry on**

**Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes**

**To navigate the darkness**

**Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?**

**Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?**

**_(Ayúdeme a continuar  
Asegúreme que es aceptable utilizar mi corazón y no mis ojos  
Para navegar la oscuridad  
¿La conclusión vendrá siempre repentinamente?  
¿Conseguiré siempre ver una conclusión a mi historia?)_**

_"Después de mucha reflexión llegué a la conclusión que no merecía la pena vivir, no a mí, en esta época de guerras y traiciones… Pero, antes de morirme quiero disfrutar de aquello que llaman 'felicidad' e intentar gozar de la vida en un corto tiempo…Naraku se esta preparando para la batalla final contra Inuyasha, concentrando todo su poder en todo una semana del mismo que hace siempre: Meteformofoseádose. No cuesta de imaginarlo, se mantendrá cerrado en aquel asqueroso sótano y a cualquiera que lo molesta incluso los Saimoshô, 'será destruido como debe' como dice Naraku. Esa es mi oportunidad para escapar, aunque no creo que sea tan fácil con Kanna y los Saimoshô por el medio, aunque sea difícil no es imposible. Por el chaval, Kohaku, no tengo que preocuparme, él se quedara aquí, y aunque me duela, no podría llevármelo, sería demasiado arriscado y por no hablar que no quiero que él acabe muriendo igual que yo. Pero de una cosa estoy segura, no le dejare por siempre con el maldito de Naraku, en mis últimos días, pienso ir con la panda de Inuyasha y decirles donde se encuentra ese asqueroso y de paso, avisar a la hermana mayor de Kohaku, Sango, para que le rescate. Allí todo se habrá acabado para mi, Naraku descubrirá que me he escapado, y como Poseidón de mi corazón que es, lo hará pedacitos acabando con mi vida."_

**Show me what it's for**

**Make me understand it**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

**_(Demuéstreme cuál es  
Haga que lo entiende  
Me he estado arrastrando en la oscuridad donde buscaba la respuesta  
¿Hay algo más que qué me han dado?  
Me he estado arrastrando en la oscuridad donde buscaba la respuesta)_**

_"Pero ¿cuando podré gozar de ese tiempo de felicidad? Nadie lo sabe… La verdad, no creo que Naraku lo haya dicho enserio, no creo que nunca se me presente esa oportunidad… No a un ser tan desgraciado como yo… ¡Ju! A veces me rió, me rió de mi infelicidad, de mis numerables intentos de traición, de todo… Rió por no llorar, para que nadie note mi debilidad e intento controlar mis lagrimas hasta que…ya no puedo más. Entonces mis lagrimas hacen una travesía por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios rojizos para saborear el triste sabor de la amargura que me invade, y ese sabor llega hasta mi garganta, donde allí provoca un sollozo agudo y sigiloso, como si me arrancara de un solo tirón, todos mis sentimientos guardados en mi interior. A partir de allí, empieza mi llanto. ¿Cuándo parare de sufrir¿Cuándo parare de llorar¿Cuál seria mi sentencia¿Mi castigo¿Mi…futuro¿Cuál camino debo escoger?_

**So when and how will I know?**

**How much further do I have to go?**

**How much longer until I finally know?**

**Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me**

**In front of me**

_**(¿Cuando y cómo sabré?  
¿En que futuro tengo que ir?  
¿Qué final debo tener?  
Porque estoy mirando y apenas no puedo ver cuál está delante de mí  
Delante de mí)**_

_" Cada vez que lo pienso, más ganas tengo de morirme, de desaparecer de este maldito mundo, de parar de sufrir…de…de…que alguien me entiende…Me siento tan sola. Sin nadie a mi lado a quien querer, a quien desear proteger, a quien contar mis cosas… Se que Kohaku podría ser muy amigo mío, y es que lo es, para mi es un hermano menor, ahora comprendo a su hermana…Pero él esta perturbado por culpa de…otra vez de Naraku. Que rabia me da ese tipo, me da asco. Muchas veces he pensado en matarle, pero no podría, él tiene el control en mi, no puedo enfrentarme a él porque posee mi corazón, y todo mi esfuerzo sería para nada y no quiero morirme en sus manos repelentes. Pero prometo que haré todo lo que sea para que ese impresentable de Naraku muera algún día. Lo prometo."_

**Show me what it's for**

**Make me understand it**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

_**(Demuéstreme cuál es  
Haga que lo entiende  
Me he estado arrastrando en la oscuridad donde buscaba la respuesta  
¿Hay algo más que qué me han dado?  
Me he estado arrastrando en la oscuridad donde buscaba la respuesta)**_

_"Ahora empieza mi verdadera vida, mi verdadero destino...Mi vida será corta pero intensa, pienso hacer pagar a Naraku todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir hasta ahora...Aunque tenga de **arrastrarme en la oscuridad**"_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

**AOKI MIND**


	2. Capitulo 2 Caigo

**IMPORTANTE**: En cada capitulo habrá un canción, o sea, este fic se podría definir como un songfic.

**DISAMILER DEL CAPITULO 2: **Tanto los personajes de Inuyasha como la canción de Gerard Quintana, artista catalán (tipo lengua de España) "Caic" no me pertenecen.

* * *

**SENTIR COMO SOPLA EL VIENTO**

**-Fic de Kagura-**

**CAPITULO 2**

**-Caigo-**

_"Corro desesperada intentando que mis propios ataques no se recarguen sobre mi. Intentando que mis pasos sean cada vez más grandes para alcanzar mí meta. Kanna esta detrás mío con una expresión en su cara que no había observado nunca, una cara de ira, frustración, indignación… Creo que no soporta que yo desobedezca a nuestro creador. Le lancé varias veces mis ataques furtivos contra ella pero sin ningún resultado, porque ella me los devolvía sin ningún esfuerzo. Por otro lado había un gran grupo de Saimoushô, unos intentaban atacarme con sus picadas venenosas y otros miraban cada uno de mis movimientos para comunicarlos a Kanna, y así, no atacarla desprevenida. Pero nada de eso valía la pena, yo no pretendía ni acabar con ellos, ni herirlos ni tan solo tocarlos. Solo quería huir de este lugar parecido a un infierno. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, caía sin parar. Era como si una fuerza inhumana recargara toda su fuerza sobre mí, haciendo que mis heridas rodillas se rindiesen y cayeran a poco a poco al suelo, causan más daño en estas. Me levantaba, pero caía. Caía. Caía sin parar."_

**Caic, a poc a poc me'n vaig**

**la física em captiva**

**i la gravetat m'inclina als teus peus**

**Caic. Al mateix temps desfaig**

**els nusos que regiren**

**aquest fràgil equilibri meu...**

**(Caigo****, a ****poco**** a ****poco**** me voy…  
la física me cautiva  
y la ****gravedad**** me inclina a tus pies.  
****Caigo****. Al mismo tiempo deshago  
los nudos que ****regirán****  
este frágil equilibrio mío…)  
**

¡Maldita sea¿Y ahora que hago? Esto no lo había planeado. _"grite con todas mis fuerzas intentando levantarme pero sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. Cada vez que me levantaba. Caía otra vez. No podía evitarlo."_

¡Ja! No se ni porque hago esta estupidez _"Claro, tenía razón. ¿Por qué hacia esta estupidez sabiendo que al final moriría en manos de ese sujeto¡Y todo esto solo por una maldita semana que lograría ser feliz! O eso es lo que pensaba, más bien en lo que quería creer... Pero, aunque lo consiguiera, aunque consiguiera ser feliz… nada dura mucho; y aunque me mueva… no pertenezco a ninguna parte…Esta es la verdad"_

**Res no dura gaire**

**em moc no sóc d'enlloc**

**d'aquest país d'aire**

**(Nada dura mucho,  
me muevo pero no soy de ninguna parte  
de este país de aire)  
**

_"Pero, no me importaba, por mucho que me quejase, por mucho que odiara esa situación, no sentía ningún rencor a nada, ese era mi castigo. Mi castigo por haber herido tanta gente en el poco tiempo que servido a Naraku, por matar, por engañar, por mentir, por… enamorarme cuando no es debido…Sí, por enamorarme, aunque dicen que enamorarse de alguien es maravilloso, yo lo encuentro horroroso. Sentir que tu vida depende de otro por el mero hecho de querer a una persona que no te corresponde, que ni tan solo te respeta, que apenas sabe que existes…Este es el mayor castigo de todos."_

**Mai, tornaré a viure, mai**

**amb el pes que arrossega**

**la mentida, la rutina... el trist**

**engany, sense final jo caic**

**el món sencer s'estimba**

**contra els vidres dels meus dies, **

**caic**

**(Nunca, volveré a vivir, nunca…  
****con**** el peso que arrastra**

**La mentira, la rutina… el triste ****engaño**

**Sin final yo caigo**

**El mundo entero choca  
contra los cristales de mis días, **

**Caigo…**

_"Por fin pude levantarme del suelo húmedo y cubierto de barro. Esta vez corrí con mis últimas fuerzas, jadeando sin parar e intentando que Kanna se alejase cada vez más a medida que yo corría. Por fin llegué a la barrera de Naraku. La traveseé sin miramientos, con mi sangre fría que me hizo hacer tantas cosas horribles de las cuales ahora me arrepiento, con mi carácter destructor heredado del mismo ser que me hizo. En el mismo momento que había cruzado la barrera, sentí como una especie de electricidad estática recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo que gritara del fuerte impacto que se producía en mi cuerpo desgarrado, en este momento me sentí incapaz de hacer nada y a cambio de eso, grité aun más fuerte, hasta que se me acabo la respiración…"_

**M'enfonso dins l'aigua**

**la corrent em porta a prop**

**del meu país d'aire**

**(Me hundo dentro del agua  
la corriente me lleva ****cerca****  
de mi país de aire)  
**

_"¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir esta absurda idea de escaparme a escondidas? Naraku ya lo tenía todo calculado. Él estaba seguro que intentaría escapar, por eso mando a Kanna y los Saimoushô que me atacaran y me mataran, pero si eso no funcionaba y me escapara con vida, tendría su barrera, su miserable e indestructible barrera, la cual yo no podía cruzar sin su permiso. Mis ilusiones cayeron en picado y se estamparon contra el suelo para romperse en mil pedazos contados. Le maldije sin parar dentro de mi mente. En este momento sentí correr por mi pecho un líquido familiar que iba recorriendo todo mi esófago, hasta llegar a mi boca. Intentaba retenerlo allí, esperando a que vuelva de donde había salido pero él, oponiéndose de esa acción, impulsó hacia el extremo de mi boca haciendo que mis labios se abrieran lentamente para vomitar ese líquido rojo intenso que se escurría por mis labios carmín y bajó por mi barbilla. Caí al suelo después de extraer toda la sangre que había acumulado en mi boca, me agarre la garganta con fuerza para intentar olvidar el horrible sabor de la sangre mezclada con saliva y me retorcí de dolor."_

**L'impuls d'un instant, dibuixa el meu salt**

**travessa els espais en blanc**

**Arribes, te'n vas, la vida es desfà,**

**invisible en el mar dels anys,**

**Canto sense xarxa**

**salto i sempre caic…**

**(El impulso de un instante, dibuja mi salto,**

**Cruza los espacios en blanco**

**Llegas, te vas, la vida se destroza,**

**Invisible en el mar de los años,**

**Canto sin red**

**Salto y siempre caigo…)**

_"Me sorprendí cuando después de levantarme observé que la barrera ya no estaba, había desaparecido después de estar en contacto conmigo. Mire insegura el territorio en que había la barrera y cautelosamente, alargué una mano para comprobar que la barrera no seguía allí, cerré con fuerza mis ojos y me estremecí en pensar que me caería otra descarga eléctrica sobre mi cuerpo pero mi mano cubierta de la misma sangre que momentos antes había vomitado, se quedo estática en no presenciar ninguna energía eléctrica. Me mire confusa la mano derecha la cual no había sufrido la descarga."_

**Res no dura gaire,**

**em moc no sóc d'enlloc**

**del vell país d'aire.**

**(Nada dura mucho,  
me muevo pero no soy de ninguna parte  
de este país de aire)**

_"De pronto oí los pasos a gran velocidad que se dirigían hacia mí, esta vez, Kanna no pudo camuflarse entre esencias por su ira y furia que tenia en su interior y que la dejaba en descubierto. Me horroricé en pensar que mi hermana corría detrás de mi desesperada para acabar con mi vida. La verdad es que no se de donde saqué la energía para levantarme y salir de allí corriendo pero el caso es que lo conseguí. Corrí lo más lejos que pude, intentando desafiar a la gran rapidez que tenía la chica del espejo, e intentando que los Saimoushô no me captaran con su vista maliciosa. Me sentía agotada, y ya sin fuerzas me acerque a un gran lago arrastrándome, del cual este estaba bastante lejos del palacio de Naraku. Por suerte ya no había señales de Kanna ni los Saimoushô, los había despistado gracias al frondoso bosque del cual me escape, pero no tardarían a encontrarme, de eso estaba segura. No sé como se me pudo ocurrir la idea de adentrarme en el río, pero no estaba en condiciones para pensármelo dos veces. Yo solo tenía un objetivo: Escapar; no importaban las condiciones."_

**L'impuls d'un instant dibuixa el meu salt**

**travessa els espais en blanc**

**Arribes te'n vas la vida es desfà**

**invisible en el mar dels anys**

**(El impulso de un instante, dibuja mi salto,**

**Cruza los espacios en blanco**

**Llegas, te vas, la vida se destroza,**

**Invisible en el mar de los años,**

**Canto sin red,**

**Salto y siempre caigo…)**

_"Solo con tocar la fría agua, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, como si algo malo hubiese de pasar. Me pare un momento, mirando ese río con expectación, pero no le di mucha importancia y avance lentamente, para que no me doliera tanto en contactar con las numerables heridas que tenia. Cuando el agua tocaba mi cintura, lo pude notar, la presencia de los Saimoushô. Rápidamente me metí en el agua, sin pensar antes en lo helada que estaba en esa época del año, invierno. Note como miles de agujas transparentes se clavaban en mi cuerpo, haciendo que extrajera inconscientemente toda el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, para quedarme casi sin oxigeno. Pero no subí a la superficie. No sabiendo que esas avispas, y seguramente Kanna se encontraban cerca de allí. Yo sabía perfectamente que dentro del agua los olores se mezclaban y no se podían percibir, y por supuesto la vista quedaba nula si ibas hacia lo más profundo del río. Y eso hice, no estaba dispuesta a volver a estar encerrada en ese maldito palacio para pudrirme allá dentro. Ahora si que se podía decir que estaba en problemas, no podía contenerme más allí, mi cuerpo no respondía y el oxigeno que había guardado poco a poco iba desapareciendo. No sobreviviría. Allá se había acabado mi miserable vida, era mi fin. Pero… ¿me rendiría tan fácilmente después de tantos esfuerzos de escapar de un infierno para caer en otro¿Eso haría? No…yo no estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida y suicidarme porque un puñado de avispas y mi 'querida hermana' me lo impidieran."_

_"Nadé hacia arriba, concentrando todas mis fuerzas en mis brazos para intentar salir de allí, pero cuando ya faltaban pocos metros para la superficie… me hundí de nuevo…caí en la oscuridad, en el fondo del mar…parecía como si mi suerte se hubiera tirado por el acantilado. Mi cuerpo no respondía y mi sangre seguía fluyendo por esas imperturbables aguas de las cuales no podía salir. Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, me dejé ir por la corriente del rió, y me seguía hundiendo. Por ultimo pronuncie una palabra antes de ahogarme en ese río:'…Socorro…' dejando el poco aire que tenía en la boca. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba esa palabra, nunca había pensado que la pudiera decir, pensé que no existía en mi diccionario personal…Pero estaba equivocada, si que existía, y es que era una de las más importantes. Porque en el fondo de mi ser, esa es la única palabra que he estado pronunciando en toda mi larga vida, Aunque no lo admitiera, aunque no lo quiera pronunciar, todo este tiempo he estado llamando a gritos a una persona en que nunca he creído que me ayudara, que me sacara de ese martirio…Pero mis suplicas internas nunca estuvieron escuchadas, ya que yo solo soy…UN SER SIN CORAZÓN… ¿Eso era mi fin¿Aquí acabo mi vida? No lo sé…pero en ese momento me sentí miserable…Y si tenía que morir, moriría… Ya no podía más, ya no me importaba nada…o eso quería creer, porque, en el fondo de mi mente, la única palabra que se hacía presente era 'socorro'…"_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Por favor manden rewius…**LOS NECESSITO!**

Y quiero agradecer todos los rewiu enviados hasta ahora a las siguientes personas:

**"Akiko Daisuki"**

**"Romina"**

**"alleka"**

**"Kikyo Beatiful"**

**"Luz que olvidaste prendida"**

**"midori"**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!xD**

**AOKI MIND**


	3. Capitulo 3 everything burns

**IMPORTANTE**: En cada capitulo habrá un canción, o sea, este fic se podría definir como un songfic.

**DISAMILER DEL CAPITULO 3: **Tanto los personajes de Inuyasha como la canción de Anastacia y Ben Moody, "Enerything burns" no me pertenecen.

**SENTIR COMO SOPLA EL VIENTO**

**-Fic de Kagura-**

**CAPITULO 3**

**- Enerything burns-**

"_¿Donde estoy? No recuerdo lo que…pasó… Intentó abrir los ojos, pero una sensación me dice que no puedo. Mi cuerpo se mueve empujado por una extraña fuerza. Cuando por fin puedo abrir un poco los ojos para visualizar el lugar donde me habito, el río…Ya me acuerdo… estuve perseguida por Kanna y las avispas…y me ahogué al rió, pero estoy viva. Parecía que Dios no me había dejado morir aún. Me sorprendí cuando pude ver en que estado me encontraba: mis ropas desgastadas y rotas, estaba teñida de rojo sangre al igual que el trozo de rió que me estaba empujando hacia al oeste, mi pelo sacudido e ido, y numerables heridas que no sanaban… Eso era extraño. Era extraño que Naraku no me haya curado con el símbolo de la araña que traía detrás... ¡ja¿Naraku se enteró de mi huída¿Ese era mi castigo¿No ser sanada? Parecía estúpido. Eso no lo haría Naraku, no él… Si fuese él, ya me hubiese matado. Aunque…puede que esa fuera una advertencia para que comprenda que estoy jugando con fuego…no…no estoy jugando con fuego, estoy jugando con el mismo diablo." _

**Singing herself to sleep**

**Wrapped in all of the promises**

**That no one seems to keep**

**She no longer cries to herself**

**No tears left to wash away**

**Just diaries of empty pages**

**Feelings gone astray**

**But she will sing**

**(Ella se sienta en su esquina**

**Canta para coger el sueño**

**Envuelta en todas las promesas**

**Que nadie pretendió guardar**

**Ella hizo grito largo para si misma**

**Ningunas de las lágrimas se fueron en irse lejos**

**Diarios con las páginas vacías**

**Sensaciones perdidas**

**Sin embargo, ella cantará)**

"_La corriente del agua aumenta por momentos¿Por qué? Me asuste en oír como el agua caía y se transformaba en grandes chasquidos en caer por un lugar pronunciado. __Acaso estaba a punto de caer por una… ¿cascada? Oh no, lo que me faltaba. __Parece que la suerte insiste en no ayudarme. Intente moverme de alguna manera pero no hubo resultados gratificantes. Me maldije a mi misma varias veces: por ser inútil, por ser mezquina, por ser fría, por ser violenta, por tener tanta fe en la libertad, por hacerme ilusiones, por amar, por ser, simplemente…ESTÚPIDA…Sentía como mis ojos me picaban por hacer correr una lagrima, una lagrima que no quiso salir, por miedo, miedo a sentirme vulnerable. __Maldita sea…¿Por qué tengo que ser así¿Por qué tuvi que nacer de Naraku¿Por que?..."_

**Everything burns**

**Everyone screams**

**Burning their lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this faith**

**And all of this pain**

**Burning all down**

**Cause my anger reigns**

**Everything burns**

**(Hasta que todo se quema mientras que cada uno grita**

**Quemarse sus mentiras**

**Quemarse mis sueños**

**Todo este odio y todo este dolor**

**Quemándose todo como mis reinados de cólera**

**Hasta todo se quema)**

"_Me estoy dando cuenta de que me estoy desesperando…últimamente no hago más que pensar en estupideces… ¿puede ser que esto afecte a mi forma de ser¿Puede ser que estos pensamientos sean solo una pequeña parte de lo que pienso en realidad de la vida? Esto es traumatizante. ¿Cómo puedo yo pensar en estas cosas en un momento tan crítico? La verdad, creo que esto de estar a punto de morir todo el rato me esta afectando en el cerebro. A veces pienso que lo mejor seria morir, morir por no sufrir. Siempre he estado sola, y esto nunca me ha afectado, o eso creía yo. Pero en lo más fondo de mi ser, quería que alguien estuviera a mi lado. Despierto a menudo con pesadillas irremediables, y busco a mi alrededor a alguien capaz de tranquilizar esos pensamientos que cada noche se presentan en mi mente en forma de sueño, recordándome que estoy sola, que nadie puede sacarme de mi soledad, que nadie quiere estar con una traidora como yo, que nadie…me cuide. Necesito que alguien me abracé y me diga 'no estas sola' cada vez que me invade la soledad, cada vez que brotan mis lagrimas, siempre. No, no quiero estar sola. No quiero…"_

**Walking through life unnoticed**

**Knowing that no one cares**

**To consume and then masquerade**

**No one sees her there**

**And still she sings**

**(El caminar con la vida inadvertida**

**Sabiendo que nadie la cuida**

**Consumida también en su masacre**

**Nadie la ve allí**

**Y todavía ella canta)**

"_Mis pensamientos me están trasvalsando, tanto, que ya no puedo controlar mi vida. Mirad donde estoy metida. Nada podría ser peor. Aquí acaba mi querida vida, mi querida y casi inexistente vida. Y, aunque prefiero morir de esta manera antes de morir en manos de mi creador, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa; noto que se forma un hueco en mi pecho y me falta aire, y una sensación extraña se revuele en mi estomago. A nadie le gusta morir, y menos si intenta escaparse de su propia muerte, precisamente. Cada vez siento que el precipicio de mi muerte esta más cerca y el ruido del agua chasquear, es como un aviso para darme como advertida de mi propia tumba. ¡Ja! Que ironía: Kagura, la mensajera de los vientos, esta apunto de morir por escapar de su muerte que le brinda su creador. __¡__Me rió en un momento tan critico! Cada vez estoy peor, estoy dominada por el miedo. Tan solo quedan unos metros más…"_

**Everything burns**

**Everyone screams**

**Burning down lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this faith**

**And all of this pain**

**Burning all down**

**Cause my anger reigns**

**(Hasta que todo se quema mientras que cada uno grita**

**Quemarse sus mentiras**

**Quemarse mis sueños**

**Todo este odio y todo este dolor**

**Quemándose todo como mis reinados de cólera**

**Hasta todo se quema)**

"…_Unos metros más y…Adiós vida, adiós sueños, adiós TODO. Nací sola y moriré sola. Así tenia que ser, y así será. Mis sueños se queman a medida que la corriente va avanzando, mis sentimientos, mis ilusiones, mis metas…TODO se esta quemando. Unos metros más…"_

_- ¡señor Sesshomaru¡Mire, Mire¡En el rio¿No es Kagura?-_

"_Esa vocecita...de que me suena… ¿No era aquella niña que va siempre con Sesshomaru¿Cómo se llamaba? No consigo recordar..."_

- ¿Por qué no la ayudamos, señor Sesshomaru?

-………

- ¿Cómo la quieres ayudar¡¿NO VES QUE ES KAGURA¡¡ES UN ENGENDRO DE NARAKU!!

_"¡¡Estupido Sapo de dos patas¿Como se aterve a llamarme así¡¡Aunque no pueda abrir ni los ojos no quiere decir que no lo oye¡¡Maldito Amfibio!!" _

- ¡¡Pero señor Jaken, ella puede que no sea tan mala...!!

- ¡¡Tu lo has dicho: PUEDE¡Además el señor Sesshomaru nunca ayuda a nadie!

- ¡Bueno, pero yo sí!

**Watching it all fade away**

**Everyone screams**

**Everyone screams**

**Watching it all fade away**

**(Mirándolo todo descolóres****e desde lejos**

**Cada uno grita**

**Cada uno grita**

**Mirándolo todo descolórese desde lejos)**

_"No sé si pensar si esta niña es estupida o es un ángel...¿Porque siempre tiene que ayudar a la gente¿Porque nunca piensa en si misma antes que los otros?¿Esto es lo que le llaman solidaridad? No lo entiendo...¿Porque todos los humanos tienen tendencia a ayudar¿Que sacas ayudando a la gente? Dicen satisfacción... ¿Pero de qué¿De ayudar a un desconocido y quitar más rato de tu tiempo? No puedo comprenderlo...Siempre que veo algo así quedo muda, confusa, sin saber que contestar, es tan extraño. Se oye el agua chispotear de sobremanera supustamente por los movimientos de esa niña inquieta, pero sospechosamente paran en seco..."_

**Everything burns**

**Everyone screams**

**Burning down lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this faith**

**And all of this pain**

**Burning all down**

**Cause my anger reigns**

**(Hasta que todo se quema mientras que cada uno grita**

**Se Queman las mentiras**

**Se Queman mis sueños**

**Todo este odio y todo este dolor**

**Se quema todo porque reina mi cólera**

_"De pronto, me siento como si me asendieran, siento unos fuertes brazos protectores aunque fríos, rodeandome y me siento envolvida por una fragancia, una fragancia varonil pero suave, es demoniaca pero dulce...Sin ninguna duda, era Seshomaru. Sus brazos me elevaron un poco más y pude sentir unas cosquillas en mi nariz, su pelo si había posado en mi cara. Eran como unos finos hilos se movian con la brisa del viento, mi preciado viento...Pero ¿Porque me ayudaba ahora¿Era por compasión¿Por...aprecio?No...Era porque la niña humana le había pedido que lo hiciera. Que patetico. Yo siempre dandole pistas para encontrar a Naraku, ayudandole todo este tiempo sabiendo que me estaba jugando mi vida y ni siquiera tiene un mero aprecio hacia a mí...Solo tiene oídos para esa estúpida mocosa.Tan solo para ella...¿Y que esperaba? A nadie le importa a la traicionera e insensible Kagura..."_

**Everything burns**

**Everything burns**

**Watching it all fade away**

**Everything burns**

**Watching it all fade away**

**(Mirándolo todo descolórese desde lejos**

**Cada uno grita**

**Cada uno grita**

**Mirándolo todo descolórese desde lejos)**

_"Lo cierto es que estoy desconcertada...¿Desde cuando pienso así de Sesshomaru¿Porque quiero que me haga caso¿Por que quiero que él me tenga en cuenta? Sé que es mezquino, arrogante, insensible, egoísta, despota, ambicioso...vaya, un autentico demonio. Odia a los humanos. Pero ¿Porque con esa humana es diferente¡Se comporta como si pudiera sentir alguna cosa hacia aquella chiquilla!Como si le importara de verdad... ¿¡Porque quiero que él me trate igual que a ella!? Estoy confundida, desorientada...¿Por que siento esas cosas?¡Soy un demonio!¡No debería pensar así...! Yo tan solo quiero...quiero..No estar sola. Odio la soledad. Es lo único que me da miedo. No temo a la muerte, ni le temo a Naraku...Temo la soledad. El solo hecho de poder sobrevivir pero a cambio de eso estar sola me da miedo. Claro que no quiero morir, claro que no quiero que Naraku me encuentre y me torture...Pero, no podría vivir una vida llena de soledad y rencor. Quiero sentirme querida y quiero querer, quiero estar al lado de esa persona especial para mí y que yo sea esa persona especial para él. Quiero una vida llena de libertad y plenitud con esa persona, la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Una vida sin temor, sin dolor...¡Una vida de libertad!¡Quiero ser como el viento, como la brisa del alba, como el viento que predice la tormenta!Quiero ser libre...junto a él. Este es mi deseo, mi anhelo más preciado, mi secreto más profundo. Mi única meta. Y la última cosa que haría, es contarlo a alguien...Por que es lo único que puedo considerar mío. Mi secreto...mi deseo."_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Fin del capitulo 3**

* * *

Por favor manden rewius…LOS NECESSITO!!!

Y quiero agradecer todos los rewiu enviados

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!xD**

**Littlethief03**


End file.
